


smile

by mugimubab



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, fluff haha jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugimubab/pseuds/mugimubab
Summary: take a picture, it lasts longer.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	smile

**Author's Note:**

> this is written while im on the bus on my way to school so unedited, rush, unpreviewed, and well there's gonna be a lot of mistakes! i hope you enjoy!

there he see him. 

cheeks red and out of breath from running, myungjun still managed to dazzle everyone with his smile. the first few hours of the graduation ceremony, dongmin was afraid he won't be able to make it, and frankly, he wasn't expecting him to. but as soon as their eyes met, a familiar warmth coursed through his body, straight to his heart. myungjun gave a little wave, and dongmin, for the first time in hours, smiled, as he continued his valedictorian address. **he really is fulfilling his promise.**

_"dongmin!" myungjun's voice echoed throughout the auditorium, as he ran towards dongmin and his family, graduation cap nowhere to be found._

_"stop running, myungjun, you graduated college, not pre-school." myungjun's mom scolded, although her wide smile says otherwise. myungjun just laughed it off and kissed her cheeks as soon as he reached them._

_"mom don't scold me in front of dongmin, he already thinks you love him more than me, and i'm your son!" myungjun fake whined, and dongmin just giggled, even though he badly wants to pinch myungjun's cheeks._

_myungjun's mother laughed, and pulled dongmin towards her side, "well, it's not your boyfriend's fault he's so adorable and responsible. i would even choose him over your dad, if i'm being honest." she said that elicited a 'hey!' from myungjun's father. myungjun, on the other hand, pulled dongmin back to his side._

_"min, i graduated." myungjun said that with the biggest smile. the one that made dongmin fall in love when he saw it on his freshman orientation, inviting freshmen to join the drama club, and the one that he continues to fall in love with every second of the day. "it's all because of you-"_

_"no, don't say that. it's not because of me. you were the one who pulled yourself up when it got hard. it's all because of you, myungjun." he cuts myungjun._

_myungjun almost didn't make it to the list of graduating students this year, since he didn't do well on the first few years of college. he focused on running their family cafe, despite his family's insistence that he prioritise his studies first. when myungjun first introduced dongmin to his parents, they were thrilled to know that dongmin was the top of his batch, and asked dongmin to help them convince myungjun to leave the cafe on their hands, and just focus on getting a degree, so he did._

_he saw myungjun struggle with going to school everyday. he saw myungjun when he's just staring at his textbooks, with a painful look on his eyes. he was there when myungjun appeared in the front door of his apartment at 3am, with a tear-streaked face saying he wasn't happy with what he's doing anymore. he was also there when myungjun finally shifted to a program he really loves, even if it means two years of education was wasted. he was there when myungjun slowly rebuilt himself, when myungjun topped the exams for one of his course, when myungjun starred in his first lead role, when myungjun made plans about their future together. he was there, and he never wanted to be anywhere else._

_"min, i love you." it's not the first time he's said it, in fact myungjun was the most vocal about it between the two of them. not a day passes by without him saying the three words at the most random times. but the happiness dongmin feels every single time, is like hearing it for the first time all over again._

_feelings taking over, dongmin cupped his boyfriend's face, the big audience be damned, and then whispered, "i love you, more. i'm so proud of you." they were there, in their own little bubble, just staring into each other's eyes, conveying emotions felt beyond words, just between the two of them. it was perfect, dongmin couldn't ask for more._

_they we're interrupted by a shutter going off and myungjun's mom cooing, which in her defense, she did try to hide, but failed miserably. myungjun whined a loud 'mom!' before checking out the picture his mom took. "minnie! we look cute here, come one, look!" he suddenly exclaimed. and he was right, their moment was captured perfectly like a scene straight out of the ending of a romantic movie. it was beautiful, he wanted to stay in that moment._

_"we are so gonna recreate this in your graduation next year!" myungjun said._

_dongmin could only shake his head and laugh, his boyfriend really plans everything ahead. "okay. i'd like that. promise me we'll do it whatever happens." he then added jokingly, "even if we break up."_

_"come on, the possibility of an f1 racing helmet breaking is more possible than us breaking up." myungjun scoffed._

_"just. promise me, i want my graduation to be special too, hyung." he said, with a slight pout, he knows his boyfriend can't resist when he acts cute._

_myungjun sighed, "okay, fine. no matter how ridiculous it is, i promise. stop pouting now._ "

dongmin immediately made his way to myungjun as the ceremony ended. heart pounding, the cliché butterflies in his stomach.   
"hi."

"hi."

"i thought you weren't gonna come."

"duh, i already told you."

"yeah..."

silence.

"is he here?"

"yes! he wanted to come inside with me but he got held up by an acquaintance. jinjin says congratulations, though!" 

"yeah, thank you."

silence.

"so let's take that picture?"

dongmin nodded, asked his classmate to take the picture, and went to stand beside myungjun. myungjun tiptoed so he can drape his arms on dongmin's shoulder. like two old friends. different from the picture they promised to recreate. very different.

but it was all he could ever get now.


End file.
